


|Oh Death|

by Animefreak1145



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note, Death Note: The Musical - Wildhorn/Murphy
Genre: Angst, Appearance by PlatinumEnd Character Likely, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Christian Symbolism, Death Note Control Theory, Death Note Supernatural Power, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Mirai Kakehashi, Other, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Tension, Shinto, Shintoism, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, This will get very mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefreak1145/pseuds/Animefreak1145
Summary: •Let gods fall and justice fail••Let ideals be crushed and lies prevail••Let the sweets come, the puzzles go, all the chess pieces on the board, black books lay on the floor, with a chocolate treat to eat••For what is death if it doesn't taste bittersweet?•|•LightxOCxL|• Do not own Death Note characters or plot, just OC's|•OC-centric mostly•|Mental Illness Shown| Slow Burn|





	1. |Prologue: Yuki Hirayama|

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story holds a disorder and illustrates the affects of it. The dialogue may offend some people as well from the OC that I put in here. I DO NOT BELIEVE OR THINK IN ANY WAY MY OC DOES IN THIS STORY. PLEASE DO NOT BE OFFENDED OR HURT IN THIS.
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you like.
> 
> This story may mention things from :
> 
> Death Note Relight: Deleted Scenes
> 
> Death Note: Another Note with the Los Angeles BB Cases.
> 
> L: Change the WorLd
> 
> The original Death Note Pilot Manga
> 
> L: The Wammy's House
> 
> L: One Day
> 
> Ryuk's Human Observation Journal
> 
> It will also go with the Anime Timeline. I'm keeping the timeline as original as I could, so I hope you like. But certain events from the Manga I shall add. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this story besides my OC's. Therefore I don't own Death Note and it's plot. So no suing here~!! ^_^

**<https://youtu.be/gLLvSmOjPi4> **

**The characters theme song is above. ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this story besides my OC's. Therefore I don't own Death Note and it's plot. So no suing here~!! ^_^ I wish I could keep L though...you know, the real one. Not the one that's in my bookmark, all over my schoolwork, my books and-a bunch of other stuff.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Thursday  _ _ Nov. 23, 2006 _

_"A family-owned bakery just got robbed by a group of men. As of now, the family are only mildly wounded-"_

**_Click_**.

_"A 10-year old girl has been kidnapped for five days, the person who kidnapped her sent a ransom for $10,000-"_

**_Click_**.

_"The search for the Choko Yakuza group continues as more women disappear from the Kanto region-"_

**_Click_**.

It's always the same.

 _Always_.

A teenaged girl, a woman in Japan's standards, pondered this as she casually sat in the chair of the almost empty room. The room was a bleak gray, walls dull and lights so bright one would become blind if they look up at the ceiling long enough. She stared blankly at the small T.V. that was in the left upper corner provided ever so graciously for other visitors, her still grasping the remote in her right hand, now useless now that the television has now been turned off. Her left arm was resting against the gray table in front of her. With another empty chair facing her on the other side of the table.

Every day it's the same thing.

Over.

And over.

And  _over_  again.

Like a never ending wheel. It's such a  _bore_. Why can't humans do something different for once? At least with her, she can make things more exciting. She internally smirked at the mere thought, ideas going off in her mind that made blood rush through her body from mere excitement.

Suddenly the door to the room opened, an old man that seemed in his early fifty's came in. The light caught in the lens of his glasses as he stared at the girl with his medium brown eyes as she stared back with an open amused smirk that others would call mocking, a few stray dark brown bangs coming over her twinkling eyes. The old man's forever frown seemed to deepen as he sighed and put a hand to slick back his already neat gel-filled hair.

"Hirayama, this is the fifth time this month." He began.

Hirayama put her hand under her chin as her elbow continued to rest on the table with her other arm laying across the table, fully relaxed. As if this was an everyday occurrence that one would end up in a police station within an interrogation room.

"So?"

The man seemed frustrated as he held his nose with his forefinger and thumb, eyes clenching. He then sat in the chair in front of her and leaned against the table with his arms crossed.

"Hirayama-San, you must learn to control yourself with your," he paused. Appearing to find the correct word. "... _tendencies_." He let out finally as he stared seriously but tiredly into her eyes. Eyes so mysterious and out of this world, exotic purple eyes that shouldn't be at all natural but genetics says it is.

"Aw,  _Mr_. Chief." Hirayama said teasingly, saying the 'Mr.' in English. "Now why would I do that?" Her smirk was clearly taunting to the old man now.

The old man, the Chief, sighed deeply again.

"Hirayama-San, we've discussed before that you must call me Yagami-San." He replied tiredly. "And you must stop stealing things from stores. You're lucky that you haven't been sent to jail yet as it is."

"That's cause I got an awesome Doc." Hirayama replied cheekily.  "And why? If I want something I have the right to take it." She said with a final tone. Why can't she get stuff that she wants? She doesn't have to pay, she bets that she would create better quality for the stuff she takes anyway. So why pay? Why pay for something that's not even worth paying. After all, taking a $300 watch isn't worth the bother. She wants to go to college after all. Though, she doubts they can teach her anything. This world is filled with brainless idiots that are just too easy to sway with charms and words.

Yagami was silent. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"You may leave the station now Hirayama-San. But don't think I won't call your psychiatrist again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She replied dismissively as she quickly got up to leave the interrogation room, picking up her school bag which was on the floor by the door.

"And Hirayama." Yagami called out.

Hirayama paused at the door with her pale hand on the handle.

"Please, be careful and stay out of trouble."

The girl said nothing as she silently left the room; long mocha hair swaying, with the door shutting behind her as Yagami rubbed his temples. Thinking to himself how he deals with a girl like Hirayama Yuki.

**_\----------------------------------------------_ **

Soichiro Yagami remained in the his seat within the gray interrogation room for a few minutes after Miss Hirayama left. Contemplating on how to properly handle her. There's not that many criminals-patients he reminded himself- that have such a unique condition with mental health that they can be excused, more so at how Hirayama's situation particularly is. Yagami doesn't properly understand her nor why she does the things she does, all he does is to remind himself that he must handle her with care and respect. Though, with her personality and attitude towards the law and everyone around her, surely his patience will fly out the window.

For the nth time that day, he sighed.

Perhaps he should think more deeply if he wants his son to interact with her or not. Light's patience can't be as large as his for the girl.

A ringtone rang loudly in the room. Pulling Yagami out of his troubling thoughts. He took out his phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Yagami-San. I understand that you wanted to speak to me about Hirayama?" A woman's voice answered.

_'Ah, the psychiatrist.'_

"Yes I did. Thank you for answering Yammamoto-San. I just wanted to inform you that she got into trouble again."

"Another for theft I assume?" Yammamoto questioned, tone exasperated as well professional.

"Yes." Yagami sighed.

"I see... Don't worry Yagami-San, I will talk to her when it's her next visit." Yammamoto reassured.

"Yes, thank you. And Yammamoto-San, may I ask a question?"

He might as well ask for another's opinion on the matter. And whose opinion will be better then the girls own psychiatrist?

"Yes you may. I imagine it's about Hirayama correct?"

"Yes. Yes it is. I wanted to know, if friends would be good for her."

"'Friends'?"

"Yes. Is she capable of having friends without hurting them or something of the like. I feel like actually socializing with another on a deeper level of understanding can perhaps help Hirayama-San on how to act and improve her to live in society."

Yammamoto pondered this question as silence ensued.

He has thought long and hard about this, one with such a disorder would surely have a cure of some sort no? He's no doctor, but he definitely knows that life is hard and difficult without no one by your side. He can't imagine a world without Sachiko, his beloved kind wife. Nor the always short-tempered yet righteous Aizawa. Perhaps with a friend, like Light who is kind and understanding as well as good in academics can perhaps improve her hateful attitude towards everyone as well as lower her arrogance.

"Who would you recommend Yagami-San?" She finally questioned.

"Well," Yagami paused. "I was thinking about my son. They go to the same school and are even in the same class so maybe it's possible." He suggested, hoping that she would make the right decision on whether or not it will be good for Hirayama-San. His gut is pushing that she should accept, and Soichiro always listens to his guts. It's never been wrong so far and he would like to push for Yuki Hirayama to not be alone for once, her only contact with people being from the police force.

At Yammamoto's hum, he continued.

"Light has grown up to be a good young man I can be proud of, even assisted cases with me for the police force. He's clever as well as good mannered to everyone he meets and never has any problems of delinquency. Surely this will somehow bounce off of Miss Hirayama? She needs someone to be there for her—"

"Stop."

Soichiro did, blinking his eyes in surprise at the commanding tone of the psychiatrist as well as cutting him off. He adjusted his grip on his phone.

"I-Did I say something wrong Miss Yammamoto?"

"You did and didn't." The woman let out a breathy sigh, pen clicks were heard on the other side of the line and absent scribbling. "You said he helped in cases before yes? Does he wish to join the police force?"

Soichiro nodded and verbally said it in agreement, explaining to the doctor that he always seemed interested in the justice system and criminals. For some reason, Soichiro thought Yammamoto had a smile as she happily responded to this information.

"Ah! How convenient! Then your son can continue to watch her and make sure that Hirayama won't get into trouble with society as he poses to be her friend then." Soichiro's brows furrowed, not liking how the psychiatrist made it seem that this idea was so manipulating when he truly just wanted for Yuki to not be alone. "Yes, this is good. Not only will she be close to him, she'll also be close to you considering how close they get. There's no way she can get in trouble with her petty crimes she tends to do with police over her shoulder. Unless she's that bold..." Yamamoto murmured the last part, and seemed to continue to talk to herself in thought as her scribbling grew louder and quicker as she talked, it took awhile for her to hear Soichiro call out her name. Clearly annoyed and troubled by her words.

"I hope you know I didn't say that idea to make my son manipulate Hirayama-san in a way with this friendship. I didn't know psychiatrists used such methods for their patients either." He grumbled, frown deep.

Yammamoto made a charming giggle.

"Oh, Yagami-San. You clearly don't know my patient." Yammamoto went on to explain herself that she does watch out for Hirayama, she only does not wish people to be used by the cunning girl. Soichiro understood that watching Yuki along with his son will make everybody's job in the station easier, doesn't mean it will take away the bad taste in his mouth.

"So we are at an agreement?" He asked again to make sure.

"We are."

They soon said their farewells. With both of them hanging up. One with finally a relaxed posture and another pondering on what they should talk about for her next therapy visit.

_And what they both didn't know, was that with these two people together, this world could easily fall. And a new one will_ **_rise._ **

**_\----------------------------------------------_ **

_'Please be careful and stay out of trouble.'_

Like she'd believe that bullshit.

Hirayama, or more like Yuki, thought to herself as she walked down the buzzing streets. She kept her amethyst eyes to look straight ahead to reach her destination, but had a tightened jaw because of her thoughts. Long bangs seemed to cover her tenses face as she walked along the busy sidewalk, sidestepping others in the way to her next destination.

He said _'Please be careful'_. To act like she's concerned for her. To make it seem like he's just watching out for her.

' ** _Lies_**.'

He just doesn't want her to be an inconvenience. He's probably sick of dealing with her, but hides it. Like all humans do. Well, she knows something. She will never stop inconveniencing him, that's a fact. A fact she's well aware of. And she doesn't care.

She will  _never_  care.

'Cause that's how she is after all.

Yuki reached her destination which was the bus stop. The bus came after a few minutes, she boarded and sat in an empty seat near the front in the not so crowded bus. Her next goal is to arrive in Gamou Prep Academy. Her cram classes.

She hates cram classes.

But this is what she gets for not doing her work in her normal classes. Maybe if they do something more challenging she would put more effort. But they haven't thought of that have they? The people in there also don't help, those mindless classmates of hers sure know how to waste oxygen by all that talking that they do. Yuki does agree to herself to an extent that some of them have their uses, it's nice to have some play things to poke and prod at once in awhile.

What she doesn't understand though, is how Yagami Light can handle all this idiocy. He always does all the work assigned, and aces all his tests. She sometimes wonders if he tries hard at all. Or if he's trying too much. And he goes to cram classes as well.

Yes. Definitely a try hard.

But it might be due to the fact because of his father. Or he just cares too much for his appearance.

She doesn't know.

They've barely talked at all. And they go to the same school and cram classes. She often wondered to herself if he knew about her connection with his father, but never dwelled on it. The conversations they've had was always brief, something about the class or mundane things. Quite surprising actually.

Yuki has often thought about how useful he would be to her, the problem is though. With her observations, lately he's almost like her. Like her where she hangs out with people only of use, not having any true friends. Wearing a mask of the wonderful golden boy.

Oh yes.

She can see the mask he's had these past few months. It might be hard for oblivious people or just people who've never done the deed. But she can see it. It might've taken longer then she would've liked, but she's sees the dead in his eyes as he looks at the teacher lecture on and on about something unimportant. The slight monotone in his voice as he's called out for a question. The almost sluggish gestures, something that shouldn't happen to the ever graceful and supposedly 'perfect' Yagami Light. Yuki even remembers at times where Light has actually dozed off in class, seeming to have no qualms of being disrespectful to the lecturing teacher of the class

And because of that mask, because he's like her, he would know her intentions. And then she will be ruined.

But that's the fun isn't it? It's always nice to have a few risks involved with playthings, or else they'll be boring. Yuki curled her lips at the thought, purple eyes crinkled in excitement.

Yuki felt the bus stop, pulling away from her thoughts, and saw the school a few distance away. She walked out of the bus and started to continue to walk to the school. Preparing for the upcoming boring lecture from her teacher.

•

•

•

**_I deleted my old Author's Note on here. My, how embarrassing._ **

**_The important thing is welcome to this Death Note fic that will be filled with lies, darkness, philosophical questions, sadness, and of course death!_ **

**_I suggest to others to read the story about BB, as well as the other books I've mentioned if you can. If not, just Google it, even though I highly recommend to read those books somewhere, specifically:_ **

**Death Note: Another Note with the Los Angeles BB Cases.**

**L: Change the WorLd**

**The original Death Note Pilot Manga**

**I will also include some scenes from the Relight movie. So heads up.**

**Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters I shall edit and post. ^-^**

**May Kira watch over you~**


	2. |The Beginning|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A book falls from the sky.

**[Background Music](https://youtu.be/xvAljLJ3nXw) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this story besides my OC's. Therefore I don't own Death Note and it's plot.**   
**\--------------------------------------------**

' _I'm surrounded by fools.'_

Yuki came to that conclusion after she came inside the classroom, a few minutes left before class started. Which gave enough time for her classmates to annoy her. Her 'friends' seem to have a fun time with her as they talked about non important things that she could care less about. One going on and on about her beautiful long mocha wavy hair and another complimenting her unique amethyst eyes. One even brought up how can she pass the tests she takes if she does nothing but stare blankly at the board or outside the window, and asked if it's because of their notes that she borrows from time to time. This question always seems to be brought up in her peers, for they can't expect a person who does nothing and ace a test when they do their absolute hardest passing the class. But as always, she replied as best as she could.

"It's easy to me I guess."

The answer she always gave, but not what she truly thought. For she knows it's easy for her. She knows she's better, she also knows that her true thoughts aren't as modest as her words. No, Yuki is confident in her academic skills as well as other such things in this world like of the supernatural. She knows that she's smarter then everyone else here.

Well, her narrowed eyes glanced to the still empty desk in front of her, except for one.

And it seems someone had the same thought.

"Woah Yuki-chan! You're almost as good as Light-kun, maybe even as smart as him if you say you don't even study." A male classmate, Dankuro Itō stated loudly by her, an attempt of a charming grin on his face as he leaned over her desk with his hand upon it. Yuki slightly leaned back in her chair in carefully hidden disgust, wondering to herself why she used to go out with the boy.

Ah, yes. Plaything.

Nonetheless, Yuki internally groaned to herself.

' _This idiot is being very annoying._ '

Of course, she's as smart as Light maybe even better, but she's too lazy for him to be fully a rival for her. Let him enjoy his standing a little longer like always. After all, she's already in the spotlight. Asking for more would be a little greedy. She wanted to snort at her thoughts but instead let out a small smirk beneath the palm of her hand as she was about to react to  Dankuro's statement. That's when the door to the classroom opened.

And there stood the ever perfect and attractive Light Yagami.

One of her classmates surrounding her muttered something like 'speak of the devil' as Light began to walk towards his desk. When he was near and turned his gaze towards Yuki, their eyes met, and they nodded to each other, eyes never breaking contact. Their signature greeting towards each other, respecting the other equally, even though Yuki has to begrudgingly admit that they are equals. And with that Light sat in his seat, his back facing Yuki as he took out his supplies to prepare for the class. His 'friends' started to take notice, and began walking towards Light's desk to perhaps have meaningless conversations. It was mostly girls, one being Yuri who obviously has a crush on him and another from Emi that suffers the same emotions for the 'perfect' boy.

"Oh my gosh Yuki-chan, you and Light-kun's eyes met. You should really talk to him, you're such a perfect pair." Another classmate, female this time with the name of Yuno Akishima, whispered loudly into Yuki's ear. Making her eyebrow twitch slightly.

"I don't think that's the case, Yuno-San" She replied back calmly, trying not to hit the girl because of her supposed 'whisper'. For clearly Yuri, Emi, and the other girls heard and glared over at Yuki's group of toys.

It appeared that the black short haired Yuno was more annoying then she thought, for she started walking towards Light with a smile filled with mischief and gray eyes to match.

"Okay class, we shall start. Get into your seats." The teacher announced as he walked towards his desk to begin the class. Yuno-San, frowned slightly, and went to her seat in disappointment. As did the other students that surrounded both her and Light's desk.

Oh, thank  _God_.

Time passed in the class, the teacher was doing quotes on this book involving God and whatnot. He was making the students translate it into either from Japanese to English or English to Japanese. And it seems her idiot classmates aren't even paying attention, does the teacher even care they're talking? Does anybody care in this world anymore? They are in front of him, and he's just flapping those lips along. Light doesn't even look like he's paying attention either, he's just staring into space. Not even he cares. Who should care anyway? Definitely not her, she doesn't even know why she's thinking this. What's wrong with her lately? Let her classmates remain fools if they wish so. They are probably better off remaining ignorant of everything in this world. In all, Yuki was annoyed, bored, and just wanted to get the hell out of here. Thankfully, she felt a sudden urgency coming from her lower abdomen. And so, Yuki raised her hand.

The teacher took notice and stopped reading.

"Yes, Hirayama-chan?"

"May I use the restroom?" She asked with an easy smile, hoping that it will help her get out of here faster.

"You may. After you read the next line in English for us."

 _Sneaky little_ -Yuki inwardly scowled. But she replied with a nod and a "Yes, Sensei", and rose to begin reading where she believed the teacher left off. The room somewhat quieted from their obnoxious conversations, and listened.

"And so the once pure  ** _angel_**  fell, ignoring the  ** _Light_**  that was once their friend. They fell, into oblivion and welcomed the  ** _Darkness_** -"

"And then this  ** _other_**  guy came!"  
One of her classmates rudely interrupted but she continued, ignoring them. Her words swiftly and smoothly changing the once Japanese font from the book to English.

"Therefore, listen to the voice of-"

"You may stop there Hirayama-chan. Remember to grab the pass and return quickly."

Yuki set her book down, grabbed the pass from the teachers desk, and quickly left the room. With chocolate brown eyes blankly following her.

\--------------------------------------------

Yuki's legs slowly walked through the halls of Gamou Prep Academy, her skirt and wavy mocha bangs slightly fluttering with the movement. The sun's rays were following Yuki through the grand windows of the hall in the third floor. Yuki took her time walking towards the restroom, not wanting to return back to her class. Which made perfect sense, her class is filled with idiots. The only person Yuki gives respect to, if she can respect anybody, is that Yagami Light. He is in the same boat as her after all, both wearing masks. Both being done with their class. Both being done, with everything. Heck, they're both done with this whole world! She thought offhandedly, but then she backtracked.

Wait... Is  _he_?

Is Light done with the world too?

Or is she just being hopeful to think there is someone like her? Yuki quickly shook her head. What is she thinking? Her?  _Hopeful_? Yuki scoffed at the mere thought. She's been done with those kind of feelings for years, there's no point anymore. Why is she questioning this anyway? She's positive Light is done with the world too, if his dead eyes has anything to do about it.

Yuki looked out through the extravagant windows with a neutral expression in her purple orbs as she walked, the sun beginning to set across the horizon with pink clouds forming around it.

Can't something happen? To make this world interesting?

A black shadow suddenly casted through the large windows, Yuki froze and looked. The black shadow seemed to be a book, a book that fell from the sky? The book rapidly fell until Yuki couldn't see it through the windows in her frozen position anymore. What was that? Yuki stepped closer to the windows to look down at the book. From where she was, all she could tell that it was a book, with something scrawled in the cover. Questions rapidly came to Yuki's mind.

Where did that book come from?  
Obviously not the sky, the roof? But students aren't allowed in the roof. What kind of klutz will drop their notebook from the roof anyway? The roof is fenced for security measure against students who want to take the easy way out of this cruel unjustified world. Why is she so curious anyway? It's just a book.

 _'A book that seemed to fall from the sky._ ' Yuki's mind retorted back to her. And she couldn't help but bite the inside of her lip and agree.

Perhaps the owner is going to get it anyway, besides, she still has to use the restroom. She'll check on it again if her mind remains curious when she's walking back to class. So, after she released herself and washed up afterwards, she went up to the window again-the book was still there. And this is where Yuki must make a decision. She can either grab the book that's making her so curious. Or, she can just leave it alone, like any normal person would do.

...

Yuki took out her phone from the inside pocket of her skirt and checked the time. Class is almost over, so perhaps she can just grab the book and go. The problem with that is the teacher might send a student to her to check if she's alright, in other words, to check if she isn't just skipping class. Of course, she can just text one of her 'friends' that she's not feeling well, but it would still cause the teacher to send a student after her to take her to the nurse's office. And then, there's just the simple go back to class and get the book later.

_'What to do, what to do...'_

Yuki's lips rose to a smirk. She found her answer and she's determined to get that book, no matter whose it is. She began to quickly walk towards class again, making her heartbeat slightly faster and her skin begin to flush as she walked with a fast pace and made sure to breathe rapidly. The smirk still remained on her lips as she was doing this;only wiping it away from her face when she walked back into class with just fifteen minutes left, with her shoulders slouched and her face morphed in pain as she walked to her seat. Concern seemed to came about the teacher's face, and asked if she's alright. Now making some of her classmates look at her in faux concern and worry.

"I'm...fine-" She mumbled but was quickly interrupted by Yuno, as she touched her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Sir, Yuki-chan seems to be running a fever." Yuno told the teacher with a furrow of her brows, gray eyes looking and fretting over the female genius' body.

The bespectacled teacher hummed and told Yuki she may rest for the remainder of the class, and may leave earlier so she can arrive to the bus stop early to get home. Yuki gave a faint nod in response. With that the teacher continued with the lesson as nothing happened, and the controlled murmurs of the classroom began again. She laid her head on the desk and let her lips turn into a victorious smirk. Idiots. Fools. The lot of them. But Yuno seems to be a useful tool in the end. An annoying talkative tool, but she's still useful. And she even gets to even leave class early! Yuki wanted to let out a dark chuckle but controlled herself. But she cannot help it sometimes, all these idiots who claim to worry over her are all naïve. Her amusement quickly went to disgust, as usual.

All these idiots.

These  _naïve_   _ignorant_   ** _idiots_**  who feign concern about everything.

Her eyes glanced upwards to the class in front of her, her repulsed gaze skipping over the neat brown mat of hair that seemed transfixed on something else other than the lesson.

They truly disgust her.

"Hirayama-Chan"

Yuki snapped out of her thoughts as the teacher called her name.

"You may leave now. And if you continue to feel bad, stop by the nurse's office."

Yuki nodded as she collected her things as calmly as she could. Even though she wanted to get out of there quickly, she must still play the "kind-smart-sick-girl" act. And that shall require sluggish and slow movements. As she walked passed, she glanced back at Light, who was staring out the window. She looked at what he was staring at, remembering that he was absorbed in something before. Her eyes narrowed. Light was staring down onto the ground's floor, staring at an object that was kinda difficult to see from up here. But Yuki knew what it was as her eyes moved from Light to exit the classroom.

"Ah, feel better Hirayama-chan." Yuki stopped in surprise, looking over her shoulder as Light gazed at her with a polite smile. It screamed fake to her, more deceitful then other's smiles tend to look when they see her. But as well as just pathetic and sad. Yuki smiled with her eyes closed and bowed her head.

"Thank you, Yagami-kun." She quickly turned, hair following the movement and she walked out of class her eyes narrowed in realization at what Light was gazing at.

He was looking at the notebook.

Yuki began to speed walk as she went down the steps of the Academy, going from third floor to second floor and so on. As she was walking to exit the building to the courtyard, she checked her phone for the time. Students will be released in a few minutes, so much for her Sensei releasing her earlier to catch an early bus. Yuki thought in the back of her mind. The students will be crowding any moment now.

**_*RINGS*_ **

And there it goes.

Yuki walked into the courtyard area, already hearing the hundreds of students behind her, rushing to go home. Yuki skimmed over the ground to find the black notebook, quickly locating it in the shadows of the building. She walked towards it, students already starting to crowd around her as she did, and picked it up. It read 'Death Note' in the English language, basically translating to notebook of death. Something that somewhat amused Yuki. She opened the book to see its inner contents, in the first page it was just a normal blank white sheet of paper. But in the cover, it held a gothic design with a skull in the center and words under it.

**'Death Note: How to Use it I'**

_Oh?_ Yuki began skimming over the English words, taking it in.

**_'•The Human whose name is written in this note shall die.'_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Mah~ I'll try to make each chapter around 2,000 words for this story. I don't want to go any less for Death Note._ **


	3. |Interest|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genius's collide.

**[Background Music](https://youtu.be/s8mxcGMNd9E) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this story besides my OC's. Therefore I don't own Death Note and it's plot. So no suing here~!! ^_^**

**_\-------------FLASHBACK-------------_ **

**_'Death Note: How to Use it I'_ **

**_Oh_ ** _? Yuki began skimming over the English words, taking it in._

**_'•The Human whose name is written in this note shall die.'_ **

**\---------------------------------------------**

**'** _Huh...what an interesting notebook'_ , Yuki thought with an amused smirk. It reminded her of when she used to be obsessed with the supernatural in middle school. She read and watched so many different stories of the paranormal and why it happened. As well as other supernatural legends and myths. It ranged from mythological gods, places, creatures, as well as the paranormal. For some odd reason however, she always felt a pull towards creatures signifying death. It stirred something within her that she could never explain, and that's what made Yuki so interested it when she was a young child. The notions are childish now, such naïveté and happiness is far from her mind.

But, a part of her wondered as keen purple eyes looked over all the writing, this book was unique. Something different. In fact, a familiar feeling in her gut stirred. Or perhaps it was the slight adrenaline going through her veins at finding something so exciting, she doesn't know as well as doesn't care enough to dwell on it.

Her mind processed all the information within the mysterious 'Death Note' slowly, reading all the detailed rules of the notebook, engraving it into her memory. Remembering all the most interesting rules, rules that perhaps have loopholes within them. Like every rule. She then thought to herself that she can just take the notebook home and look it over there, but...

' _I'm lazy_.'

The notebook would be extra weight in Yuki's book bag, and it's enough as it is. She can just carry it in her hand, but as she said, she's lazy. It has been one of the deadly sins she's been carrying lately, being a sloth. One can also say that she has a reputation to upkeep, wandering eyes would wonder on why the natural genius Yuki would be carrying such an odd book around with her and begin bombarding the mocha wavy haired girl with questions.

So what did she do?

Yuki ripped the last page of the notebook cleanly. She read over the rules once more, making sure she can remember all of them. As well as taking a few pics of the rules on her phone, that was given to her for free by the government. And then she put the notebook back down, and walked away with the now small crowd of students. With the page folded neatly inside the pocket of her skirt. And chocolate orbs following her retreating form curiously as she went.

\------------------------------------------

Yuki was irritated.

The result of her irritation is because despite getting released early from class, it seems she took too long with reading the interesting ' _Death Note_ '. For she missed the bus, and now she's stuck walking to her apartment. Her apartment is about three blocks away from Gamou Prep Academy, unlike her own high school Daikoku Private Academy. The streets were busy as she walked, her average stature of five foot and five inches weaving between other blabbering students and adults alike as Yuki tried to hold back her irritation at the whole situation she found herself in due to her morbid curiosity and fascination over a black notebook that fell from the sky.

Although, she patted her pocket-checking if the folded paper was there, Yuki smirked. It doesn't seem  _too_  bad, she is still annoyed at the prospect of walking. She does enough exercise back at her school during the physical education classes.

Yuki suddenly stopped as she saw the sign of the railroad crossing lights blink and crossing bell sounds coming out of it. The orange and white gates came down, stopping anybody from crossing the tracks. Unless of course, they simply want to get run over by a train. Which she's sure no one is planning on doing, the crowd seeming like a regular bunch waiting behind the safety bars as they talked amongst whether about this or that and honestly Yuki can care less. She just wants to go home and go through these rules in her head and the few she took on her phone about the notebook.

But Yuki is stuck here, waiting for this train to just come and cross already so she can just leave. Her uninterested and annoyed gaze flitted across the other awaiting people in front of her. Her eyes then came across with a plain black book bag, a notebook inside. Yuki stared.

It was the Death Note. Someone picked it from school grounds. Someone  _actually_  picked it up? What kind of degree of idiocy you have to have to pick that up and just have it out like that in your bag for someone to see? If a person would say that Yuki called herself an idiot, Yuki would pointedly ignore them and give them a rather rude gesture.

Her amethyst eyes then stared up and down at the form, quickly realizing that neat mass of brown hair anywhere. Fine brows rose.

_'Yagami Light? Well, well, well...'_

Yuki's lips quirked upwards in amusement. Her eyes filled with interest as she stared at the school's ace. He was calmly waiting for the train to pass as well, one hand clutching the bag over his shoulder, the other in his pocket. The ever so perfect golden boy, with always ironed clean clothes and kept brushed hair with no strand out of place that made every girl swoon and boy look on in a mix of envy and appraisal. The one who everyone talks about and never spoke ill of, at least to her knowledge and his face that is. With a father that is the chief of police of the National Police Agency in Tokyo, Japan, a man that is deemed righteous and kind by others along with a regular old housewife at home with a daughter ever so naive.

Who knew that such a 'perfect' well-mannered and educated student from such a privileged family will pick up such a thing? She didn't.

And this is what interested the always bored and lazy Yuki.

No matter if he was looking at the world with boredom, or was it simply the only thing that has caught his interest these past few months? Has his life flashed before his eyes, thinking how what people found trivial was never actually trivial in the first place? Did he realize in that flash when he decided to pick up that notebook, that his life so far hasn't amounted to much besides being a golden boy of a high school with a perfect little family? Did he see, did he understand, did he know or just had that  _wanting_  of knowing of what it would feel like if he did something different for once? If that was true, then that means he was caught in the same entrapping web as her. And simply wants to escape.

The thing is, so did she.

Yuki went passed the throng of people between her and her destination, succeeding, she tapped Light's shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked down, to see Yuki with a calm smile, bordering a mischievous one because of Light's surprise at someone touching him. He adjusted his school bag on his shoulder.

"Oh, Hiramaya-chan, I didn't know it was you."

_'Well, I imagine I'm not '_ **_that_ ** _' hard to miss. Though to be fair, the train is rather loud."_

She let out an amused chuckle. It made Light hone in the sound, gaze attentive.

"Sorry that I scared you Yagami-kun, just thought to say hello after seeing you going in the same route as me."

He hummed, but then he seem to remember something, for his brows suddenly furrowed.

"Weren't you supposed to take the bus? Don't tell me you missed it in your ill state."

Oh yeah.

She's sick.

Oh well.

"The bus left before I even got there, but thankfully I feel better."

"Ah, it seems today is your unlucky day Hirayama-chan. But, if you would allow me to, I can escort you to your house."

His tone was teasing when he spoke about her supposed 'unlucky day', but he was polite and gentlemanly enough to offer. Of course, Yuki can see it's only mock concern, and he must show that he is indeed a gentleman. He has a reputation he must uphold, always perfect. Must be perfect, everyone tells him he's perfect so one must make sure they stay so. Yuki felt something around her chest, and it caused her to frown.

It felt something along the lines of pity. She shook the thought away, quirking her lips back up again.

It really doesn't matter though, her apartment is just a few more blocks away, she can handle herself.

Yuki let out a slight laugh at his earlier statement, short and sweet.

"It seems so, but you don't have to trouble yourself Yagami-kun, my apartment is only a few blocks away. Not very far from your own house I think actually." Light looked thoughtful, then smiled. It looked real.

"Why don't you walk with me till I reach my house then? It shouldn't be any trouble and it's not good to be by yourself these days."

Yuki looked at him then, as the train still whooshed past them. The crowd around them all smiles, a father and son talking and teasing, a girl on the phone speaking about the latest gossip and an old lady that just looked like she was pondering on whether to just cross over the blockade and die right there with no need to wait. The sun was a beautiful orange, making the world look so pretty when it's always been so dark. And the golden boy is still smiling, and trying his best to hide his bag from her inspecting gaze.

Yuki gave him a small smile, lines in her twinkling dark purple eyes as they crinkled in protest.

"Sure. But only if you tell me what you're trying so hard to hide Ya~ga~mi~kun~." He jolted in surprise,  pretty amber eyes widening as they looked down at her amused ones. She knew she was blunt, but she was too lazy to care. She hates dancing around subjects, waiting for chess pieces to move on the board, and puppets to follow the commands of the strings attached to their bodies. Yuki does that enough at school, at the station, at her psychiatrist's office. For once, she didn't want to dance or be patient or string along, she wanted a straightforward attack with guns blazing and alarms going for Yuki hates waiting.

"I-", Light started then sighed, giving Yuki a defeated smile. "You saw? Man that's embarrassing. I was hoping no one saw me pick it up in the courtyard." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, bringing out said object in his other hand, with its mysterious font on the cover that just seemed to pull Yuki.

Yuki blinked, willing to put the mask back on for a little bit. Yuki tentatively touched it as Light looked down at her.

"Huh...it's weird. But it's cool! Does it say anything? Pretty cool cover, has to say something inside yeah?" Yuki turned her eyes up at him, only to see Light appearing thoughtful as well as relieved, shoulders relaxing.

"I never thought you'd seem the type to be interested in such things Hirayama-chan. It's pretty...surprising."

Yuki shrugged and gave a little giggle, replying to him that not many know this of her so he shouldn't tell as she shook her finger at him teasingly. Light's eyes looked amused, less tight, less dead as he answered back to the short girl that he is honored to find out more about the mysterious Hirayama. Yuki wanted to laugh at the words right then and there, but she held back. Honored? Golden boy must be joking, has to be lying. But yet he wasn't, and perhaps that's what surprised Yuki the most.

Light then opened a page and leaned more over her to show it, much to her pleasure.

"It's probably an elaborate prank. Just look at the rules: ' ** _•The Human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.'_** It even goes more into detail about how long it takes for a person to die as well as other nonsense like Gods of Death now that I'm reading more." At Yuki's silent question of holding out her hands, he placed the notebook onto her palms. Yuki once again that day flipped and scanned through the rules as Light silently observed after a few minutes of him defending himself that he knew picking it up was illogical but he was bored.

She can care less on the reasons on why he picked it up, Yuki cares more that he actually picked it up in the first place. Was he that bored? Yuki's flicked up to him, their eyes meeting for a millisecond before Light looked away at being caught examining her, causing her lips to curl upwards secretly.

She handed back the notebook once she was able to put certain rules in the back of her mind to remember.

The gates finally came up, the train passing successfully and they started walking together to their homes. As they walked, the sun setting ever so close amongst the horizon–Yuki turned to Light once more, hair ever so bright under the sunlight.

"Are you going to test it out once you get home?" Light turned towards her, surprise evident in his face. "What? Why would you pick it up if you didn't want to try it?"

Light frowned then, looking up at the sky.

"I shouldn't." Yuki rose a brow, wondering if the perfect boy was scared of his reputation that much. At her look, Light corrected himself. "Not today. I don't feel like playing around with such a stupid thing today, I got work to do." Yuki gave a noise of acknowledgement at his answer, glad that he actually gave one to her.

"Okay then. Let's hope that it doesn't actually work."

Light tilted his head, wondering what the girl beside him with the medium length mocha color hair and unique eyes meant. Yuki tried to withhold a smirk at the boy's seemingly innocent personality, knowing there's more to him then that possible farce, but only gave a small disarming smile.

"Why, if it works Yagami-kun, you'd be labeled a murderer." Her eyes were half lidded then, still with a smile that felt sinister on her face. "And no one likes a murderer."

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_Going a different route with this chapter from my original plans for it._ **

**_To be clear once more, Yuki and Light are classmates both in their regular high school as well as their cram school. They are one would call friendly acquaintances, perhaps working a few class projects together and other assignments so their genius wouldn't be used by others much._ **

**_Yuki is smart, calculative, manipulating, insincere and dark but also lazy and arrogant. A natural genius, able to study a little and still pass without doing every homework or classwork. It took hard work as a young child and middle schooler to reach it however, but make no mistake, she's smart but filled with many flaws._ **

**_No, Light and the others aren't aware of Yuki's criminal streak. Due to her condition, the station and government_ ** **_do_ ** **_their best to make her crimes as quiet as possible._ **

**_Hope to release the next chapter soon._ **


	4. |Odd|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light is at a loss, both at the cryptic book and the girl called Yuki Hirayama.

**[Background Music](https://youtu.be/XAFkWDLZ6YM) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's in this story besides my OC's. Therefore I don't own Death Note and it's plot. So no suing here~!! ^_^**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once him and Hirayama reached his home, him once again offering to escort her home with her politely declining with a bow of her head and left into the night. Even as Light went through the motions of showing his mother his scores, telling her that the girl in front of their house was just a classmate and she shouldn't jump to conclusions, and going up in his room to drop his load of school supplies, Light's mind kept echoing the lazy genius words.

_"Why, if it works Yagami-kun, you'd be labeled a murderer. And no one likes a murderer."_

As she said it, Light couldn't help but notice how her lips were upturned in a smirk he can only read as amusement, dark lilac eyes matching it with another emotion Light couldn't quite read. Hirayama surely had to be teasing him, trying to make him grow wary of a book that is clearly fictional and made for someone's amusement. Light internally shook his head, his form gliding to his desk to turn on his lamp and place his bag atop the wooden surface along with said book.

He sat on his desk chair, and stared at the notebook.

Hirayama Yuki was known to others in the school, as a lazy genius. Able to pass the test successfully without doing barely any homework or classwork for all her classes, always doing the bare minimum. She's done this in all the years he's known her within Daikoku Private Academy as well as Gamou Prep Academy, not doing much except for exams and the occasional project in addition to being called to participate from teachers. He's been able to work with her in certain projects, simply due to the fact that the teachers knew that their fellow classmates would try to use the two smartest within the whole school to their advantage so they themselves don't have to work much. Light was thankful for those times, because he really hated when others don't do their own work and think they can freely use him as they please. Even if he outwardly said with a close eyed smile that felt wrong on his lips, that he doesn't mind doing all the work.

During those times of working with Hirayama, as well as his years of observing her, he always took note how she always seemed far away within her mind. Those unique amethyst eyes that always everyone talks about, either charmed by it or scared by them due to their oddness and thoughts on what they would like if she glared. Her own popularity, similar to his own, usually stems from her politeness as well as sensibility. The dark brown hair girl only speaking when one comes up to her or to entertain those around her when she deemed fit. At times, having a boy's arms around her shoulders during lunch breaks, them always conversing with her giving little input back to all the boys she has dated thus far.

Light closed his eyes in thought, then gathered supplies to begin studying, yet his mind still thought of Hirayama.

He always thought they would be friends, but due to their lack of interaction as well as large popularity and responsibilities, they were never able to become close even if Light wanted to. He still questions her laziness, however, always pondering on why she has those sloth like tendencies. Though, it would give her the excuse of others not bothering her for her work.

Light doesn't even know how many times his fellow classmates and his...friends asked him for his work to copy and get an easy high grade.

Sometimes, he wondered, if he even has any true friends in the first place. Light frowned in thought, now wondering if Hirayama has any true friends as well. According to her, he's one of the few who know she enjoys such odd subjects such as the supernatural, including this notebook that he is  _positive_  that fell from the sky but no logical way of explaining such an event.  

He still has no idea why he picked it up in the first place, not even as he tried to explain it to Hirayama did it make sense to him. Although, from what he saw, it seemed Hirayama did not care enough to hear his reasons because she was engrossed by the notebook. Violet eyes shimmering in interest as she read and felt the notebook beneath her fingertips.

Because he was bored, he picked it up.

Was it cause Hirayama was bored, that she seemed so eager to see what he was trying to hide? Perhaps...there's someone like him after all. He shook the thought away as quickly at it came, saying to himself he's being ridiculous and he should just focus on his work, ignoring his mind supplying that he saw with his own eyes Hirayama staring at the lone notebook on the ground before she walked away. Light instead focused on his work, checking his email about any new information from To-Oh University or perhaps another University that is of high prestige and has offered him a full scholarship as well. He maintained his focus for hours until his mother called him down for tea as a small break, going back up to his room to perhaps search something of interest to ease his growing overpowering boredom within his computer, not willing to watch the news tonight due to his heavy disgust lately.

Light sat atop his seat heavily, no one being around for them to comment on his ungracefulness nor his hunched form over his desk. Amber eyes glanced at the black notebook, the words 'Death Note' echoing over and over in his mind. Hirayama's foreboding words along with it, amused eyes looking up at him. Nimble slim fingers twitched on his desk, dominant hand reaching over and opening up the book to once again re-read the rules to himself as his hand held his head in thought.

**_'•The Human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.'_ **

This is too inconceivable.

Impossible.

Taking a life by just writing that persons name?

Such great of a power would never exist. Could  _never_  exist.

Yet, why was he reaching for a pen?

A knock resounded in his room, and Light quickly hid the notebook in his desk drawer, replacing it with the still open textbook from his studying. With a pounding heart and a straightened posture, he called out calmly a 'come in' to the being outside the door. Hopefully it isn't Sayu asking for his help with her homework again, she should learn certain things by herself instead of constantly relying on him all the time like he was her pillar of support. Light shook away the thought, reprimanding himself that he's her big brother so he has to help his little sister no matter what.

Right?

His father's form entered into his room, and Light couldn't withhold his surprise. He's always busy and rarely comes home in time for dinner, Light rarely getting to see him, only able to do so for a case and rare moments in the morning or night when his father leaves or comes from work.

"Ah, Tou-san(father), you're here early. I'm about to come down for dinner, I just need a few minutes." Light gave his father a perfect son polite smile and turned back to the book to get his mind straight, off of the eerie notebook that is within his desk drawer begging to be used.

"Actually Light," his father said, weary and tired, closing the door and sitting on his bed hunched over his knees, "I have to talk to you about something."

Light rose a brow, interested, swiveling his chair to face his father who had his gaze down on the floor in nervousness.

'It seems this is going to be an odd conversation', Light observed, giving his full attention to his father once his darker brown orbs met his light ones.

"Do you know a girl named Hirayama Yuki in your class, Light?"

Light lifted his other brow, eyes blinking.

"Ah, yes. Hirayama-chan is a friendly classmate of mine, we worked together sometimes for school. We actually walked together today because she missed the bus due to her sickness." Light wasn't actually sure if she was late to the bus due to her appeared grogginess and weakness from what appeared as a fever in class, even though it seemed to magically to disappear once she spoke to him to the train, but he rather not think such things. Hirayama was probably late due to her high probability of interest to the black notebook that was on the grass but now hidden in his possession.

His father's posture relaxed, him now smiling, relieved.

"This will be easier then I thought then," Light internally frowned at that, "I want you guys to grow closer Light, for you to become friends with her. She can even come to the house for you guys to study together for the upcoming exams."

If he was honest with himself, Light was baffled. He questioned to his father on the reason why he asks this of him and what brought this on. His father only stating with a sigh that Hirayama is a person of a unique situation and, in his fathers personal opinion, deserves a friend to help her. Caramel eyes flashed, thoughts and questions going through his mind at what brought this on. Was Yuki a criminal? Was she sick? Does his father know her family? Did something traumatizing happened to Yuki when she was younger that cause his father, the Chief of Police, to be involved? Is his father trying to set them up in his own way? The last one was ridiculous, but Japanese families tend to make planned marriages for their children, and due to both of them being highly academic, Light wouldn't be surprised if this indeed was the case. It left Light with a bitter taste in his mouth.

His father took Light's silence as surprise, he straightened his glasses on his nose with a frown. Sweat was on his temple.

"I'm sorry Light, I can't say much more then that. Perhaps another time I'll explain it to you."

Light squared back his shoulders and gave his father a relaxing smile.

"Don't worry Tou-san. Hirayama-chan isn't hard to interact with and I think we'd be good friends. She's the next smartest in the whole school, so I doubt we'll be in disagreement to certain subjects." He leaned forward, elbow on his knee and hand holding his head as he stared at the growing hope and ease within his father's eyes. "I've been wanting to become friends with her for awhile now anyways, so it's no problem."

His father's lips twitched downwards for a moment, but quickly erased it to a smile filled with relief. The older man with still black hair despite his age gave him one last thankful smile before he left his kept room, closing the door behind him.

Light erased the easy going smile from his face, now in thought. He went for his computer, turning it on and searching for his father's login within the private NPA site to ease his flaring curiosity. His fingers flew across the keyboard, searching for any information within the police record database for the name Hirayama Yuki.

Light had to know why his father insisted on such a thing. 'Unique situation'? 'Needs a friend'? To Light's knowledge, Yuki was indeed popular, so she had to have friends correct? His earlier thoughts that the lazy girl's was in a similar situation as him, not having any true friends to call their own came forth into his mind. He frowned, momentarily stopping his raging curiosity that just seems to be very nosy as he thought about it more.

Should he stop? He doesn't want to label her if he finds anything but he can't let such a thing sit still and be ignored. Should he just ask Hirayama directly? Hirayama rarely takes initiative in conversation, her doing it to him to speak about this notebook and mundane topics afterwords as they walked when she silenced him for a few minutes with her dark words, sharp eyes twinkling. Would she even answer his question on how she knows his father? Would she feel embarrassed to answer if she indeed hold a record?

He tapped his index finger on his desk, split on what to do. Light sighed, closing his eyes, wondering on what exactly he was doing. He opened his eyes back again, staring at the screen with his hand in front of his mouth.

He hit the enter button. Beautiful amber eyes widened as they scrolled through the new information, storing it in to remember from now on.

•

•

•

**_Mah, I really do like Light. But seriously, being constantly used and everybody always saying you're perfect this and perfect that, I'd get tired of people too. And feel quite high of myself._ **

**_But whatever. Anyways, Light takes the initiative to find out himself about Yuki's 'unique situation'. Perhaps all of you will know next chapter what he learned. Might help Yuki later on, might screw her over and have her name written down._ **

**_Soichiro_ ** **_frowned because he somewhat fears Light getting taken in by Yuki's charm, him suspecting it already when Light stated he wanted to be friends with her for some time now. But we all know Soichiro has nothing to worry about._ **

**_Like Light is a person who is easily manipulated. Pfft._ **

**_Will try to release another chapter as soon as possible. Please inform me of any mistakes if found, I'm not checking over the chapters nor do I have someone who can._ **


End file.
